The stylish modern woman frequently regards flawless, elongated fingernails as cosmetically important. Consequently, it has become a well established practice to cement artificial fingernails over the natural fingernails for such a cosmetic purpose The usual artificial fingernail is prefabricated from a semi-rigid plastic material, and is cemented in place over the natural fingernail using a quick-setting cement.
One problem which arises in this art is the handling of the quick setting cement. When the cement is applied, either to the natural fingernail or the cosmetic artificial fingernail, there is an inherent problem of inadvertent misplacement or mishandling of the artificial nail with the result that some of the cement comes into contact with the hands of the artificial nail recipient or those of the operator. This hazard is due to the awkwardness of edge handling the artificial nail in the operator's fingers.
The manner in which the invention deals with the aforementioned disadvantage will be understood as this description proceeds.